five_nights_at_chuck_e_cheese_sfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatronics
Heleone on storage room.jpg Heleone.jpeg 2015-02-21 00025.jpg 2015-01-23 00013.jpg 2015-01-23 00012.jpg 2015-01-23 00011.jpg 2015-01-23 00001.jpg 10439715326395416576 screenshots 2015-02-24 00018.jpg 10439715326395416576 screenshots 2015-02-24 00005.jpg 2015-02-21 00012.jpg Chuck E. Cheese (1977) This version of Chuck E. is different than regular Chuck E. Cheese. He is in the closet on the left side of your screen, and if you don't check on him, he will fall out, causing you to lose all power. There is an Easter Egg where he jumpscares you, but it is rare. Normal Chuck E. Cheese He is just like Freddy from Fnaf. He appears in the hall, and to make him go away you must wind the gate, It's seen in the Beta version. He was the main antagonist in the game. Mr. Munch He is fairly more unique than Chuck E. Cheese, As he doesn't appear in the Camera's at all. Instead, he will appear in the Laptop, Saying in a demonic Voice: Nobody can save you now. ''The Player must then use the Camera to avoid him. If this is neglected the Player will be jumpscared by Mr. Munch. He acts quite like golden Freddy in fnaf. He also appears in the beta version of ''Five Nights At Chuck E. Cheese. Helen Henny She is a Vocalist and Bassist of Munch's Make Believe Band at Chuck E. Cheese's. in the Game, Helen is in the Main Stage to Removed the Cameras on the Main Stage. Helen Henny is acts Similar to Chica in fnaf. Jasper T. Jowls He is the lead Guitarist in Munch's Make Believe Band at Chuck E. Cheese's. in the Game, Jasper is in the Main Stage and Discovered without the Other Cams for the Camera and insane. Some other Animatronics were both the same Actives in the Game. But Possibly in Game over Screen, he had two eyes. Pasqually He is the drummer for Munch's Make Believe Band. And Entertainer Chuck E. Cheese's. in the Game, Pasqually acts Similar to Golden Freddy in the very first fnaf game. in the first Early gameplay in beta version, he Appears in the Image in the Dining Area cam, he will Appear Down the Player. he will Crashed your Game for Eternity. if you have to survive for Pasqually, you just use the Camera to let him away for you. [[1977 Chuck E|''1977 Chuck E]] He is the First Chuck E. in the History of Chuck E. Cheese's. This Chuck E is the Version of (1979-2001), in the Game, He is Hiding in the Player in the Left Side of the Gate nearby the player the First was been Dropped in 2001 July, Day 14. 2015-02-21 00025.jpg He is in the Closest. He is acts Similar to the Puppet in fnaf. [[Billy Bob|Billy Bob]] He is the Mascot of ShowBiz Pizza Place. in the Game, Billy Bob is the Guest of Chuck E. Cheese and the Player Turns the Flashlight in Night 5 and he will coming for you and Appears in the Gate. [[The King|''T'he King'']] He is the First Lion in Chuck E. Cheese. in the Game, He is Acts Shadow Freddy in fnaf. The Lonely Shocked Cams in the Storage Room and He is will be Showing the Player Cam of Storage Room when it Licensing every time for the Cam in the Storage Room. But it was deleted by that reason. [[Purple Chuck E.|Purple Chuck E.''']] He is a purple-colored version of Chuck E. Cheese. who is also a secret animatronic in the Five Night at Freddy's. He Acts Similar to Purple guy, in the Game, he is Possibly at the Ending of Night 6 before beating Night 5.Category:Characters